Something New
by Jimmy 144
Summary: Series of one-shots after the new shows.  Just for fun.  11th episode, what's next?  Claudia's decision.   Spoilers
1. Chapter 1 Something we missed

'Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun of it after the new season opener. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
>- H. G. Wells<p>

Chapter 1—Something we missed

**B&B**

Pete fell down in the sofa by Claudia, "Come on. Let me have it."

Claudia smiled, "Pete, the phone is okay. It works. What is the problem?" She handed the cell phone back to Pete.

"I don't get anything when I call. No answer and no voicemail," he looked at the phone turning it around like it held some secret.

"Well, it works calling my phone." Claudia looked at Pete. He really did look like a lost puppy worrying over a bone. Then she thought of something else to check, "Just how many voicemails have you left?"

"I don't know. It stopped working last week," he was worried. "You think something is wrong?"

"You're not getting one of those feelings?" Claudia quickly asked.

"No, no. Just don't know what to do. Do think Artie and Mrs. Frederic called?"

"I'm sure they did. Look Pete, we all want her back," she said as he got up and then started upstairs.

_A/N Please leave a review. Would like to see what everyone thought of the new season. I thought the opener was great. _


	2. Chapter 2 Learning Pete

'Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun of it after the new season opener. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
>- H. G. Wells<p>

Chapter 2—Learning Pete

**B&B**

"Pete, we're okay?" Myka thought he was having problems from some kind of reaction to the tie clip.

"Yeah, we're good. I'm fine." Pete saw her just standing there. She didn't know. She just got back. There was no way she would have followed it. "Just a little bummed."

"What?" no answer, "What Pete?"

"Oh, it's not you. We're good." He saw her with her arms folded. "It's just you won't know. I really don't think you care."

"Pete, I thought we were over that," Myka was almost pleading.

"We are. We are." He smiled. She hadn't understood. Being partners was still more important. "I am still bummed over the negotiations. We are running out of time. If they don't finish soon, there will be no game."

"Pete," then she remembered. "Of course. Yes, I know." Her dad's store was a bookstore, but they still had a rack of the current magazines. The Hall of Fame Game was just weeks away and the NFL negotiations needed at least a preliminary agreement to proceed. "Don't worry, they'll get it done. There will be a game with the enshirement."

"You think," his smile brightened at the thought.

_A/N Please leave a review. Would like to see what everyone thought of the new season. I thought the opener was great and this second show held a lot of surprises._


	3. Chapter 3  For My Partner

'Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun of it after the new season opener. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
>- H. G. Wells<p>

Chapter 3—For My Partner

**Warehouse 13**

"Jinksey, tell me again what happened?" Claudia asked. She had just gotten back with Artie and then Pete, Myka and Artie left on an assignment from Mrs. Frederic. Artie noticed that five zones had their alarms go off. He asked Claudia to run a check and reset the alarms.

"Well, I don't know. First we were at target practice and then they were clowning around. They showed me this area I hadn't seen before and ask me to go pick up a pair of shoes. Then it was just like I zoned out until they got me. We left the area, put the shoes back. And well, you guys came back," Steve shrugged.

"Whose shoes were they?" Claudia was winching.

"Nixon's," he quickly replied.

"Oh no," Claudia took a big gulp of air. She knew it would have to be a good one to see if it still work, "You know after being away, there was nothing more I could think of than being with…"

"Oh please stop, stop. Big lie, and I have to ask why?"

"Sorry pilgrim but I had to make sure it still worked. Can you show me where you were?" Claudia saw him nod, and then followed him down to the Bronze Hall. She pulled out the Durational Spectrometer and watched Pete and Myka around the controls and then Myka talking. Finally the toothbrush was used and Steve was released. "Time to work some magic!" she exclaimed as she walked out of the hall.

"What?" Steve hurried to follow.

Claudia was pleased with herself as she sealed up the Durational Spectrometer. The biggest Cheshire cat smile came on her face. "24 hours is way better than five, especially when it records." A picture of the recording flashed on the screen. "Don't worry Jinksey, we're partners. I got your back. It'll never happen again."

_A/N Please leave a review. Would like to see what everyone thought of the new season. I thought the opener was great and the second and third show held a lot of surprises._


	4. Chapter 4 Don't Call Me Shirley

Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun with the new season. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have." - H. G. Wells

Chapter 4—Don't Call Me Shirley

**B&B**

Myka was looking at Claudia as they sat at the dinning table. "Wow, Jinksey was right. You did look like a real Southern Bell in that costume. Very sweet."

Claudia took the picture back. One of the staff from the reenactment got Claudia coming back from the battlefield. It was a bewildered look of her watching Steve going to the battle. "Yeah well, Shirley was still trying to find the flask and I had just changed into that outfit. I just spotted him when the guy took the picture."

Steve heard them on his way to the kitchen, "Hey, I said don't call me Shirley."

"Okay, okay," Claudia replied.

"And she did look beautiful. Just like one of those Trekkie babes," Steve said in kind of a taunt.

Myka was puzzled to say the least, "What?"

"Oh, when I used my new Tesla on the guy with the flask, someone was passing by and saw it. He accused us of being Trekkie fans trying to get in on the battle using a time warp from the future," Claudia explained. She glared at Jinksey, "A Trekkie babe?"

Myka smiled, "Yeah, I think I met one."

A/N Please leave a review. Would like to see what everyone thought of the new season. The last show was great.


	5. Chapter 5 Thinking Back

'Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun of it after the new season opener. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
>- H. G. Wells<p>

Chapter 5—Thinking Back

**B&B**

The guys were gone. Myka and Claudia were alone in the living room. "Myka, is there any hope?" Claudia asked. She gave her the picture of HG and Agent Walcott.

"Wow, I wish I knew. She really did help. I mean she talked Daniel down from turning those people into sand. He had really lost it. To think he only wanted revenge." Myka shook her head.

Claudia thought back about losing her brother and all she went through to get him back.

Myka went on, "He was convinced the pile of rubble in the barn was a real space ship. And really, it was. But he was centered on retribution."

"And HG?" Claudia asked hoping she would hear a bit more about Helena.

"I talked with her after we got back. I really don't know what they have holding her. I know she regrets what she did and would want to come back. But there is just too much…" Myka was silent. She remembered how Pete acted, "I have never seen Pete act like that. I think he got better but…"

"Yeah well, Pete got a double whammy. Kelly dumped him and then you left. All caused by HG." Claudia said reflecting what Pete had been saying while Myka was gone. "Remember how long it took for him to get over the Post Office losing his shipment and especially his collection? Well…"

_A/N Please leave a review. Would like to see what everyone thought of the new season. Thought the last show was great. I could see a spin-off for Warehouse 12 and Helena._


	6. Chapter 6 Objects May Appear Bigger

'Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun of it after the new season opener. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
>- H. G. Wells<p>

Chapter 6—Objects May Appear Bigger

**B&B**

"Pete, Pete, why did Claudia say that she knows way too much about you?" Myka was walking in to the living room with a small box in her hands.

"What? I didn't do anything." He looked at Myka's eyes almost in a stare down.

She smiled, "That's not what you were looking at in the game was it?" She remembered Pete's expression when she came in the game.

"Please, TMI, TMI…" Claudia almost screeched as she came into the room. "Here I got the game console."

"On Pete's TV right?" Myka asked.

"Most definitely." Claudia smiled at her, "Remember, bigger is better." That got a chuckle from Myka.

Pete finally realized what they had. "Hey, you are going to let me in on this. I mean it is my TV."

"Yes, remember that was Fargo's peace offering. Myka and I are still Mario and Luigi. But you can be the third character," Claudia replied.

"Oh, who am I then? Donkey Kong." Pete got up from the couch and started to follow Claudia.

As they started to bound up the stairs, Leena came in the room. She heard, "We thought you could be…" probably from Claudia and then a screamed "What!" from Pete.

_A/N Please leave a review. Would like to see what everyone thought of the new season. Really did like the video game feel of the last show. _


	7. Chapter 7 the Dog House

'Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun of it after the new season opener. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
>- H. G. Wells<p>

Chapter 7—the Dog House

**B&B**

Leena was still making a fuss, "Artie, we can't have a dog staying in the B&B. He needs to go outside."

"Well, I don't know if we can do that. I mean he is a part of the family now. Like I told Claudia and Steve, he owns me now." Artie was petting Trey behind the ears.

Steve was sitting in the chair next to Artie. He shook his head, "You know I thought you'd have noticed. But he did come from the farm. He probably slept outside all the time." Trey looked over at him and just as before stood up and licked Steve on his cheek. "Oh, come on. Stop it and sit like a good boy." He patted Trey on the head.

Claudia stood in back of Steve's chair. She still had a washcloth under her chin, "Artie, you saw it. Did it look like he was eating crumbs off the floor or chasing rabbits out of the garden? And stop with the drooling jokes."

At the same time, there was noise at the front door. Trey came around and stood in front of Claudia. He cocked his head and listened. Staying between her and the door he kept barking. As soon as Pete and Myka came in the door he stopped. He went to Myka wagging his tail as fast as it would go. When she bent down to pet him, he rubbed up against her legs as a welcome.

Pete's reaction was a bit different. While Myka was petting him, Pete asked, "What's with the dog?"

Artie answered, "Long story but he's with us."

Pete smiled, immediately got down on the floor and started to wrestle with Trey. He got out, "Grrr, I love dogs. This is great."

_A/N Please leave a review. Did like the closure for Myka on the last show. Wonder if Claudia really did post the picture._


	8. Chapter 8 the Questions

'Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun of it after the new season opener. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
>- H. G. Wells<p>

Chapter 8—the Questions

**Outside of Atlanta**

"So, what happened?" Pete asked Myka. Pete and Claudia were on their way back with Myka.

Claudia was still shaking. Her world was up side down. She was listening intently to see if there was anything that could help her get Jinksey back. He did not give her any information. Mrs. Frederic was gone, like normal, when Claudia went to look for her and an explanation.

Myka smiled, "Well, she leaned back and repelled down the shaft. She was impressive. You should be proud of her Pete."

"I am. I am. Just did not see that one coming," Pete shook his head.

Myka looked over at Claudia. She could see she was still hurting. "Anything we can do?"

Claudia just stared at the floor, "I don't know. He just left, like there was no fight in him. I still haven't found out what happened. I don't know." She looked up at them, "Please, if I start acting like Pete did when you left, just shoot me."

_A/N Please leave a review. A few unanswered questions, and next episode is not until 12 September?_


	9. Chapter 9 the Comfort

'Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun of it after the new season opener. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
>- H. G. Wells<p>

Chapter 9—the Comfort

**Warehouse 13**

Claudia was sitting on the couch in the main office. Trey was sitting at her feet. He was enjoying the moment. Claudia was lightly scratching him behind his ears. It was soothing. She did not remember how long she had been there when Pete walked up.

Pete asked in concern, "You get him?"

"What?" Claudia looked up at Pete, "Yeah, he was doing okay." She knew he meant Jinksey and began thinking, _'Myka must have told him. Of course, they were partners and partners do talk. I could do that. Except, oh yeah, I don't have a partner.'_

"Did he get a job?" Pete was concerned. She was still a little lost. He knew how that felt. The pains of losing Myka were still a very recent memory. And even though he had just experience his childhood with his mother, his memories of those times without her were very vivid.

"No, he's still looking. He has been down to the ATF and FBI. But nothing yet," she looked back down at Trey and patted his head.

"So, how about you?" Pete started a smile. "You and Myka made it back. Myka said you did a nice job with Megan."

"Yeah, she was just alone. Needed someone," Claudia continued to scratch behind his ears.

Just when Trey turned and gave her a happy lick on the chin, Pete said, "Yeah, we're all family here."

_A/N Please leave a review. Did like the way Pete and his mom were able to reconnect._


	10. Chapter 10 the Hunger

'Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
>- H. G. Wells<p>

Chapter 10—the Hunger

**Warehouse 13**

Myka was sitting at the table and Pete was bringing a plate of fired chicken, potatoes and corn. Claudia was in the other room and looked up at Pete from her sheet music. Claudia commented, "Hey Pete, that's like your third plate."

Pete shrugged, "That last grab and bag got me real hungry. We were working all the time and did not have a chance to get anything. Plus the artifact was from the Donner Party"

Claudia's forehead wrinkled, "I thought you said you got something from the taco truck where the artifact was located. Wasn't that enough?"

"Yeah, actually for a food truck and selling Mexican food, he was doing pretty good. I mean it actually tasted like something from along the border." Pete smiled at her. He put the plate down on the table and walked over to Claudia. "So, what are you doing?"

"Well, I did what you suggested," she held up her guitar. "Some folks actually think I can play. DuWayne asked me to join his band, Dead Rent. I have to go over and practice with them this afternoon," Claudia responded with a smile.

"DuWayne, huh?" Pete looked at her smile. He felt better until he looked at his plate. There were a few chicken bones, a corncob and a Myka with a big smile.

_A/N Please leave a review. Sounds like a little break and the end of the season is coming. _


	11. Chapter 11 the Corner

'Let us do something, while we have the chance.'

Just something for the fun of it. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Warehouse 13.

"What really matters is what you do with what you have."  
>- H. G. Wells<p>

Chapter 11—the Corner

**The B&B**

Claudia was locked in place and felt like she was really cornered. Claudia looked down and at the metronome. '_It was too hard. If Mrs. Frederic couldn't be restored, I'll have to accept the ribbon. Leena did not know whether we could use the metronome to bring Mrs. Frederic back, or looking at her again, whether that was even possible. The metronome was at least the lifeline to bring Steve back. Whether it would work on Mrs. Frederic, well, that was…'_

Leena was trying to get through to Claudia. Leena looked at the Farnsworth again and gave it to Claudia.

Artie face was almost completely covering the screen. Artie started, "Claudia listen. We need you to take the ribbon. I don't know if the watch will cover you and the B&B, or whether it is localized to the Warehouse. If we do this and the Warehouse comes on-line without a Custodian, well the effects will be catastrophic. Just drape the ribbon over your hands."

Claudia was stuck, just shaking her head.

Myka took Artie's place, "Claudia, I'm sorry. I know the toll has been too high. Please. HG is gone with the Warehouse. This might be the only way to get her back."

"What? HG?" Claudia got out.

Pete was next, "Yeah, she was great. She pulled one of those HG wizard things and made a protective dome over us. When the bomb exploded, the Warehouse and everything in it was consumed in the ball of fire. But HG was not in the protective dome." He let that sink in and used the Farnsworth to pan the remains of the warehouse. He looked back into the Farnsworth camera, "Don't worry, when Mom gets back we'll figure something out."

Claudia looked down again at Mrs. Frederic and knew what she had to do.

_A/N Please leave a review. Thought the Season Finale was great. May use this as a lead in for another story. The wait begins. _


End file.
